Apariencias
by Amai do
Summary: Basado en una escena eliminada de HTTYD. El mundo ve lo que queremos que vean, pero pocos logran ver lo que realmente somos, y mucho menos lo llegan a valorar. Una simple acción puede cambiar el modo en que nos ven. Hipo y Astrid logran ver más allá de las apariencias que ellos mismos manifiestan al resto del mundo. -ONE SHOT


**How to train your dragon **no me pertenece, sólo a Dreamworks y a la gran escritora correspondiente.

Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta película, de hecho es la primera vez que escribo de otra categoría que no sea Anime, en Fin, esta historia está basada en una escena eliminada de la primera película, desconozco si alguien más ya lo ha utilizado, esta es mi versión. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Aclaración: hay algunos diálogos que son iguales a la película, debido a que parte de este fic se tomó de una escena eliminada, de la cual se tomaron algunos parlamentos de los protagonistas para colocarlos en otra escena.

Dedicado a todos a quienes les gusta la pareja de Hipo y Astrid :D

.

.

**-Apariencias-**

"Pocos ven lo que somos, pero todos ven lo que aparentamos".

-Nicolás Maquiavelo

.

.

El humo salía del fogón por todo Berk, lo cual sólo significaba que la fragua estaba trabajando. Con el ataque de ayer, y con el invierno cerca de ellos, debían estar más preparados con las armas para evitar enfrentamientos con los dragones. Porque algo era seguro, los dragones atacaban para matar, siempre… _¿o no?_

Bocón e Hipo trabajaban arduamente, sin embargo, el adolescente hijo de Estoico tenía sus pensamientos muy lejos a esa espada que comenzaba a realizarse.

Anoche había intentado matar a un dragón, la única esperanza que tenía para ser aceptado en su pueblo, para resolver sus problemas y para _conseguir una novia_. Su arma había funcionado, pero en el intento, medio Berk había sido destruido. Después, hacía tan sólo unos momentos antes, había ido a aniquilar ese dragón Furia Nocturna, era el primer vikingo que tenía uno frente a él, pero debido a algo que no logró descifrar ni entender dentro de sí mismo, tomó la decisión de dejarlo libre. No sabía si había sido una buena elección, pero ya no había marcha atrás, no para él. Ya no tenía forma de demostrar su gran e inigualable logro.

En medio de esa conmoción sentimental, su mentor herrero trató de animarlo.

-No te tomes todo tan a pecho, chico. Es igual con todos. –comentó después de vaciar el acero dentro del molde de acuñación.

-Tal vez, pero yo no soy como todos. –comentó enojado mientras iba a la pared de las herramientas para pasarle a Bocón unas pinzas. –Da lo mismo… -suspiró, afligido y con pesadez. -Eso no importa, haga lo que haga, a mi padre jamás le agradará.

-Lo que pasa es que él no quiere dar la impresión de tener favoritismos contigo. –opinó, tomando con sumo cuidado la nueva espada que acababa de ser creada, pues aún estaba caliente debido a las altas temperaturas del fuego.

-No te preocupes, eso lo tiene cubierto, en serio, créeme. Si no viviéramos en la misma casa, yo no sabría que él es mi padre. –manifestó con cansancio, cambiando la prótesis de su amigo por un martillo para afinar el arma de batalla.

-¿Le has dicho eso? –preguntó, horrorizado. No quisiera imaginar los pensamientos de Estoico por escuchar esas palabras de su hijo.

Hipo siguió moviendo de lado y posición la espada para que el hombre rubio la golpeara y eliminara cualquier protuberancia que perjudicara el filo y el buen manejo de ésta para el vikingo que la poseyera.

-Claro que no Bocón. –corrigió en seguida. –A penas y nos miramos a los ojos, y cuando eso llega a pasar, justo como anoche, es para que me dé una mirada de resentimiento y decepción… como si alguien le diera poca carne en su sándwich.

Bocón escuchaba con atención mientras seguía golpeando la espada, pero se detuvo cuando el futuro jefe de la tribu empezó a imitar a su progenitor.

-Disculpe moza, pero creo que me trajo al vástago equivocado. –modificó su voz para hablar. –Pedí un niño extra grande, brazos fuertes, agallas y gloria de guarnición. Y esto, esto es un pescado parlanchín.

Nunca se cansaba de ver las parodias de Hipo.

-No, no, no…. –interrumpió después de unas breves risitas de su parte. –Piensas en que todo está mal. Ya te lo dije, no es cómo te ves por fuera, es lo que está dentro lo que él no resiste, ni puede entender. –finalizó para después dar un sorbo a su bebida y refrescarse en medio de ese calor abrazador.

Hipo hizo un esfuerzo por entender las palabras que el herrero le decía, pero no ayudaron en nada.

-Gracias por recordármelo… otra vez. –mencionó, afligido y decepcionado.

-Te lo dije anoche. Hay maneras de hacer las cosas, una es la de los vikingos… y la otra la tuya. Y para tu padre, y para toda la tribu tu manera es distinta, e incómoda. –comentó, creyendo ingenuamente que lo decía con el mayor tacto posible.

Fue cuando Hipo cayó en la desesperación y trató de desviar el rumbo al que iban todas sus palabras. De seguir así, tendría una constipación emocional mayor.

-Hablando de cosas incómodas, creo que necesito otro tema de conversación, por favor. –pidió, rogando a Odín que lo siguiente fuera una técnica para afilar espadas con mayor facilidad.

-Ok, claro. –aceptó para tranquilidad de Hipo, se aclaró su garganta y engrosó su voz. –Y dime… cómo va todo, ya sabes… respecto a las chicas.

Hipo cayó nuevamente en el abismo. Aún no superaba lo que hacía unas horas había ocurrido, dejó libre al dragón que atrapó, la indiferencia de su padre, y la marcha de él en busca de la Isla de los dragones y su robusto amigo salía con un tema peor.

-Vaya forma de animar… -murmuró, rendido y afligido. Si la esperanza de ser un vikingo era tenue, la de tener novia era casi nula.

-Oh, vamos… que he visto la forma en que te le quedas viendo a Astrid. –insinuó, golpeándolo levemente con el codo para que no siguiera negando sus sentimientos, haciéndolo exasperar.

-Ay, por favor, Astrid ni se acercaría a mí aun si ella estuviera incendiándose y yo tuviera la única cubeta de agua en toda la isla.

Bocón iba a decir otra de sus barbaridades, pero otra voz llena de fuerza y decisión la interrumpió.

-Oigan, ¿hay servicio de afilador?

La rubia estaba en el umbral de la fragua con una pose muy ruda, su hacha apoyada en su hombro derecho y su dura mirada llena de decisión observando fijamente a los herreros, la cual, claro está, que incrementó los nervios en el castaño.

-Astrid, hola Astrid. Hola, hola…bienvenida… dime, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? –preguntó entusiasmado por ver a la chica.

Hofferson, con su acostumbrada apatía y rudeza le aventó el hacha, cayendo en perfecta puntería en la madera que estaba justo frente a Hipo.

Bocón no supo muy bien cómo actuar, así que, haciendo gala de su nombre, intentó salir lo menos airoso posible.

-Mi… varonil aprendiz te ayudará en todo lo que necesites. –empujó a Hipo junto a Astrid. -Porque yo tengo… que ir… ir… ir… por algo de… en realidad sólo saldré un momento.

Los dos chicos negaron con la cabeza mientras veían con una mirada asesina al hombre de prótesis.

-Bocón… -intentó hablar el chico, para iniciar una conversación que no estuviera a base de golpes, pero no funcionó. Como respuesta, la rubia, con un semblante serio, levantó el hacha y la entregó al hijo de Estoico.

Éste la recibió, pero con mucho esfuerzo la llevó hasta la piedra, pues era realmente pesada.

-Un hacha afilada en seguida. –dijo mientras preparaba los materiales necesarios para cumplir su cometido.

-Te cuidado. –exigió. -es de mi mamá. –comentó más bien para sí misma y mirando hacia otro lado.

Inmediatamente, la vikinga comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar, llamó su atención las armas de guerra que tenían. A Hipo le costaba algo tener una concentración adecuada, era difícil porque la chica más hermosa de todo Berk estaba justo frente a él. Aunque era indiferente, no pasaba inadvertida por nadie.

-En fin… anoche los vi a ustedes en el patrullaje de incendios. Se vio algo entretenido. -trató de iniciar la conversación.

-Sí, lo fue. Aunque no me quemé ni nada por el estilo. Sólo es divertido si te quedas con alguna cicatriz.

-Sí, claro, dolor… genial. –comentó con ligero sarcasmo, empezando con su trabajo, el cual muy pronto estaría listo. –Aunque yo tampoco estuve mucho tiempo, ya lo sabes, porque derribé a un Furia Nocturna. Estuve muy ocupado.

La piedra afiladora ya estaba en marcha, por lo que la unión del hacha y el mineral comenzaron a hacer un poco de ruido, ante lo cual ambos aumentaron un poco más su volumen de voz, Hipo recordó que había dejado libre al reptil escupe fuego, por lo que se arrepintió de comentarlo, pues no debía presumir, ya no tenía forma de demostrarlo.

-En serio… -sin creer. -¿dónde…? –preguntó sólo por ser amable, en realidad no le importaba. Para ella era de mayor interés observar todas las armas y espadas que había en ese taller, incluso podría llevarse alguna para el entrenamiento que mañana empezaría.

-No, se fue. Pero no volverá pronto, créeme. –cuando notó que la rubia casi ni le ponía atención, decidió cambiar de estrategia y hacerse lucir ante ella. -Este trabajo de aprendiz es sólo una parte, realmente estoy aquí para levantar hierro y cosas de esas, para hacerlas uno con el acero y….

Hipo sintió morirse en cuestión de segundos. El miedo frente al Furia Nocturna no era comparado a la incertidumbre que sintió cuando vio lo que acababa de hacer. No podría ser verdad. Astrid le había confiado su hacha y él acababa de afilarla de más, al grado de romper uno de sus lados. Observó a la chica y se sintió aliviado por darse cuenta que ella ni siquiera había volteado a verlo. Debía actuar rápido y sigilosamente para enmendar la acción y no quedar mal frente a la rubia, no ahora que tenía una plática larga en varios años.

Se empezó a movilizar, buscó entre los materiales alguna otra herramienta que fuese igual, sin embargo, no contó con la curiosidad de la muchacha, pues en menos de lo que imaginó, ella estaba abriendo una cortina que escondía un cuarto de creaciones Hipo.

-No, ¡no entres allí! Se supone que… -intentó detenerla, pero fue demasiado tarde. Había descubierto un secreto, algo que ocultaba bajo apariencias.

-¿Qué es todo esto? –preguntó la rubia, mirado alrededor. Ver tantos bocetos y dibujos de maquinaria que jamás había pensado le llamaron tanto su atención, incluso dejó escapar una sonrisa, misma que desafortunadamente Hipo no detectó.

-¿Esos garabatos? Nada… Sólo un par de cosillas con las que he estado trabajando. Es algo… personal. Están a medio terminar. En realidad no sé si hablarte de ello, o si te interesa. –el muchacho aprovechó que Astrid había entrado al cuarto para tener oportunidad de arreglar el hacha de ella.

Por otra parte, la vikinga estaba completamente interesada en ese mundo que desconocía de su compañero, especialmente en un boceto que se veía bastante laborioso, productivo y funcional.

-¿El mutilador? –preguntó curiosa, sin apartar la mirada de la estructura dibujada.

-Sí, básicamente es una palanca doble que lanza cuerdas y cuchillas entrecruzadas, en cuatro direcciones diferentes. –explicó a grandes rasgos tratando de pasar desapercibido mientras alineaba un filo de hacha nueva.

-¿Y cómo lo atrapas?

-En realidad… sólo disparas. –concluyó, sin detenerse en su labor. –Derribas al dragón y después vas por él… aunque lo difícil es encontrarlo después. Créeme.

-Ya veo… -dejó el boceto donde lo encontró, caminando hacia dirección a Hipo. -Aunque yo soy más a la idea pasada de moda de "derríbalo con tu hacha y corta su cabeza", ya sabes justo a la manera vikinga, ¿no crees?

-Sí… vikingos. –apoyó, con su conocido sarcasmo.

Ahora sí, Astrid dirigió su mirada a Hipo. -Estoy impaciente por mañana. Por fin tenemos una oportunidad de demostrar lo que somos y lo que podemos. Esto tan emocionada.

-Sí… claro… yo también estoy emocionado… por ti. –comentó sin saber muy bien qué decir, lo que causó una decepción a la chica.

-¿Qué?, ¿acaso no entiendes?

Hipo movió sus hombros en señal de negación. Lo que fastidió un poco a Astrid, haciendo que ella se prometiera a sí misma que algún día se burlaría de ese lenguaje corporal que hacía con sus brazos y hombros, pues en los pocos minutos que llevaban allí, el chico incomprendido había realizado muchos movimientos con sus hombros y manos.

-¿No viste todos los vikingos que se fueron en los barcos? –preguntó con una sonrisa incrédula y algo de felicidad.

-Sí, y supongo que tú estás feliz porque… te gusta decir… adiós. –infirió, no con mucha inteligencia.

-Claro que no tonto. –reprendió.

La situación comenzaba a cambiar. La tensión incrementaba, por lo que Hipo siguió con su labor de mejorar el hacha y Astrid de cambiar la manera de pensar de él.

-Necesitan a alguien que los remplace y defienda la isla. Empezamos a entrenar en la mañana. Estaremos peleando contra dragones. –comentó con alegría y emoción.

Hipo sintió cierta indiferencia, incluso la expresó un poco frente a la mirada que compartió, la cual, a la rubia le pareció interesante. Era el primer vikingo que conocía que no tenía un instinto destructivo, incluso Patapez, con su gran corazón, tenía una vena protectora ante su hogar. Ella descubrió, que el enclenque hijo de Estoico era mucho más que un pescado parlanchín, justo como solían decirle sus amigos. Él era diferente, pero… ¿por qué?, ¿qué tanto misterio guardaba bajo esa apariencia de timidez e inseguridad?

Estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero una voz irrumpió el momento.

-Astrid, ¿vendrás a practicar con nosotros, o qué? –Patán llamó desde afuera de la fragua. Él, los gemelos y Papatez estaban con sus armas. Habían quedado de ir a dar una práctica para lo que se enfrentarían mañana.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, miró a Hipo y le pidió su hacha. Éste la entregó de buena gana, aunque con algo de esfuerzo, porque era mucho más pesada de lo que aparentaba.

Sin embargo, justo cuando la chica la recibió, notó algo raro en su hacha.

-La siento diferente. –comentó extrañada, mientras la movía de un lado al otro, tratando de encontrar la sencsación que le daba antes de ser afilada.

-Ah… -Hipo trató de pensar rápido. No podía decirle que había descompuesto el hacha de su madre. -Es porque la ajusté más y la balanceé en equilibrio, así cuando golpees, no tendrás peso de más en alguno de los extremos. –explicó con sus manos. -Ya sabes… un servicio de trabajo completo aquí.

'_Otra vez ese movimiento en sus manos'_

Astrid sonrió ante los gestos que hizo, ¿él sabría que lo hacía, o era inconsciente? Fuera lo que fuera, el hacha estaba mucho mejor, incluso la sentía más liviana, justo como él había dicho.

-Bueno, gracias… -el mechón que cubría su frente y su ojo izquierdo lo hizo hacia atrás, para ver mejor al chico, incluso, con el mango de su hacha lo golpeó en el hombro derecho, vaya forma de agradecer.

-De nada. –exclamó con algo de dolor. -Vuelve cuando se te ofrezca cualquier otra cosa.

-Lo haré. Hasta luego. –se despidió y se fue con sus amigos, quienes se marcharon hablando de lo genial que sería obtener alguna cicatriz permanente en su cuerpo, cara e incluso perder alguna extremidad, claro, asustando al pobre Hipo.

Haddock se quedó mirando indefinidamente al grupo de vikingos adolescentes, especialmente a la chica con quien acaba de hablar. Él juraría que había visto una mirada amable y con un toque de cierta comprensión mientras veía toda la cantidad de bocetos de armas que él había hecho.

Hipo trataba de hacerse valer por las apariencias y lo que otros pensaran de él ¿llegaría el día en que él fuera diferente?, bueno, ya lo era, _muy _diferente, pero quería ser diferente en serio. Deseaba ser admirado y comprendido, compartir el mundo desde la perspectiva con la que él veía todo. No con una manera de destruir, sino de probar algo.

-Te dije que te le quedas viendo raro.

Esa voz sacó de sus pensamientos al chico.

-Ya hemos hablado de que no me debes asustar así. Hoy no ha sido un buen día. –mencionó entre bocanadas de aire.

-Ni que fuera para tanto. –el hombre rubio le dio un golpe para que se relajara.

¿De quién había sido la idea de golpear para agradecer?

-Gracias… gracias por no usar el brazo que tiene el martillo. –aún no se recuperaba del pequeño golpecillo que Astrid le había dado.

-No hay de qué, en fin… a trabajar.

El chico asintió, no sin antes sonreír de medio lado. Pues la visita rápida que su chica le había animado un poco, al menos esperaba que ella sintiera lo mismo, porque lo que sí logró descifrar es que ella también guardaba apariencias. Siempre se mostraba ruda, seria, callada y decidida, _y no dudaba que lo fuera_, pero si identificó que ella era mucho más que una vikinga ruda.

Tal vez no era el único que vivía ahogado en apariencias.

.

.

Esas semanas habían sido agotadoras para ella. Era conocida como la mejor vikinga, pero un enclenque, _que a pesar de todo le agradaba_, le había ganado en todo, y ahora él iba a tener la oportunidad de matar a un dragón. Pero ya no le importaba…

Cada pensamiento de destrucción y rencor hacia su compañero de práctica se había desvanecido por completo en ese vuelo privado que había vivido en compañía de Hipo.

Vaya que guardar las apariencias había sido difícil para él, aunque sí le molestaba que hiciera trucos, pero ese día algo había cambiado en ella.

El mundo de su alrededor ya no era para destruirse, era para admirarse y ser comprendido.

¡Cuán equivocada estaba sobre los dragones!, y también sobre Hipo. Sólo de pensar en él evocó los recuerdos y las sensaciones que le había causado volar… volar, ¿Qué vikingo había hecho eso antes?, sólo Hipo.

Pero qué diferente era él, y qué errados habían estado todos por no valorar aquel muchacho que lo único que quería era ser aceptado tal cual era.

Incluso lo admiraba más. Sí, porque antes lo hacía pero no lo aceptaba. A pesar de todo ella había pensado en la destrucción de toda la cueva cuando supo la verdad, pero él no. Él siguió protegiendo a su amigo. ¿También tendría la oportunidad de tener a alguien así?

Y después de eso, en otro de sus muchos arranques, hizo algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada, se dejó llevar, no por sus impulsos destructivos, sino por algo que creía tener dominado… por los sentimientos.

Ya no pudo seguir pensando porque escuchó ruidos fuera de su casa. Rápidamente buscó su hacha pero… _maldición_, la había dejado en la cueva donde conoció a Chimuelo.

Tomó lo que estaba a su alcance, un cuchillo de cocina. Se acercó a la puerta y escuchó que la persona se acercaba más. Sin dudar un segundo más, abrió la puerta y tomó impulso para atacar, pero se detuvo al instante, porque no era nada más y nada menos que el chico con el que había estado pensando en las últimas horas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó, con amabilidad, incluso se sintió nerviosa. Le había dado un beso en la mejilla, por lo que era complicado tener cierta cercanía con él.

-A… Astrid… este… olvidaste tu hacha en el bosque. –entregó el arma de la rubia, con algo de timidez.

'_Volvió a mover los hombros'_

-Gracias Hipo. –la tomó, no pensó que él fuera tan considerado.

Se quedaron en silencio por breves momentos.

-También te quería pedir un favor. –comenzó el castaño.

-No te preocupes, no diré nada. –infirió a lo que se refería. -Te lo prometí, y realmente admiro mucho lo que has hecho. Eres muy valiente.

Escuchar esas palabras, y sobretodo escucharlas de Astrid hizo que el corazón le latiera a mil por hora. Por un breve momento se dejó de preocupar por la prueba de mañana.

-Vaya… gracias. Eres más amable de lo que aparentas. –bromeó ligeramente.

La rubia suspiró, él tenía toda la razón. Era hora de ser quien verdaderamente era: una chica ruda, valiente, decidida… pero también llena de sentimiento, lealtad y sentido de protección a quienes ama.

-Tal vez, pero todos tenemos ese tipo de secretos, ¿no crees? Todos guardamos apariencias.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Gracias a quienes leyeron este fic, fue muy improvisado en realidad. Sólo fue por no dejar pasar una idea vaga que no me dejaba dormir ni seguir con mis otras historias.

Desconozco si alguien ha utilizado esa escena para escribir algún fic, no es mi intención causar problemas.

Me agradó mucho la pareja de Hipo y Astrid, por lo que no me resistí a escribir esto.

Tal vez vuelva a publicar algo, pero no estoy segura.

**Gracias por leer!**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do** **


End file.
